roblox_mufandomcom-20200215-history
Iron Man Armour: Mark L
: "It's nanotech. You like it?" : ― Tony Stark to Bruce Banner The Mark L Armour is Tony Stark's fiftieth Iron Man suit. It was used to battle Thanos along with his allies. This armour is more advanced than any other preceding armour, as it possesses many capabilities and useful functions for Stark to use at his disposal. It is the first armour to utilise nanotechnology, and thanks to this, it is the first armour to possess melee weapons, back-up tools, and flight enhancements. History Creation Tony Stark created the Mark L Armour by relying on nanotechnology. The suit was entirely contained in a detachable housing unit of nanoparticles which could deploy over Stark's body with a simple push on it. While Stark and Pepper Potts were jogging, Potts remarked on how the fact that Stark had built another suit of armour was a sign that he did not really want to start a family and settle down. Attack on Greenwich Village ready to blast Cull Obsidian away with the Cluster Cannon]] When Cull Obsidian and Ebony Maw arrived in New York City and demanded the Time Stone, Tony Stark, along with Doctor Strange, Bruce Banner and Wong refused and ordered them to leave. This prompted Cull Obsidian to attack and charge at them, and as Banner was unable to transform into the Hulk, Iron Man decided to fight Cull Obsidian himself and revealed his new Mark L Armour. He then created a shield to protect himself from Cull Obsidian's attacks and punched him in the face. He then shot him with his Cluster Cannon, causing Cull Obsidian to be projected back to Ebony Maw. Upon seeing this, Banner expressed complete amazement at the new armour. shoots his repulsor blast at Ebony Maw]] Ebony Maw then attacked Iron Man sending him across the city and into Greenwich Village. Iron Man came back delivering another attack, but Cull Obsidian, who had just recovered, threw his hammer at Iron Man knocking him through a building into a tree. Iron Man then continued attacking Cull Obsidian with powerful Repulsor blasts until Spider-Man entered the fight to assist Iron Man. Iron Man ordered Spider-Man to save Doctor Strange from Ebony Maw, who successfully captured Strange and took him to his Q-Ship. flies over to the Q-Ship]] While Iron Man was trapped and Cull Obsidian prepared to strike the final blow, Wong teleported Cull Obsidian to the Arctic. Iron Man then launched himself at full speed to save Spider-Man, who was on the Q-Ship as it was entering space. Stark then asked F.R.I.D.A.Y. to launch the Iron Spider Armour to the Q-Ship and it materialised around Spider-Man's body. While believing that Spider-Man was returning to Earth, Iron Man entered the ship with his laser beam. Rescue of Doctor Strange While Stark saw Doctor Strange being tortured by Ebony Maw, the Cloak of Levitation came to tap on Iron Man's shoulder, prompting Iron Man to aim his repulsors at it before standing down. He then realised that Spider-Man had also stowed away on the Q-Ship and decided to let him help to save Strange. As Doctor Strange was being tortured, Iron Man pointed his repulsors at Ebony Maw. He then launched a missile at the wall of the Q-Ship leaving a hole in the hull, which pulled out Ebony Maw causing him to freeze and die. Spider-Man then saved Doctor Strange before he could exit as well and Iron Man sealed the hole using his Zero Cannons. Stark and Strange then argued and then began formulating a plan to stop Thanos. They decided to travel to the planet Titan. Battle of Titan As they landed Titan, the Guardians of the Galaxy attacked Iron Man and his allies because of mistaking them for Thanos' minions, causing Iron Man's armour to be momentarily stuck to a piece of metal because of Star-Lord's weapons. The fight ended when Iron Man threatened to kill Drax, materialising a giant blaster over his head, while Star-Lord threatened to kill Spider-Man. They then realised that they shared the same goal of stopping Thanos and exited the ship. Once Thanos arrived on Titan and was confronted by Doctor Strange, Iron Man used his suit to drop a large pillar on Thanos, enraging him. Thanos, using the Reality Stone, shot the pieces of the pillar at Iron Man, who was forced to retreat. Iron Man later returned in the fight, launching several rockets at Thanos, who remained mainly unaffected by the blasts. Later, Iron Man and Spider-Man attempted to remove the Infinity Gauntlet from the Mad Titan's arm but failed as Quill attacked him while Mantis was putting him to sleep after learning of Gamora's death. Thanos then overpowered all of the Avengers and Guardians except for Iron Man, who attacked Thanos using an energy blade made of nanoparticles. However, Thanos, used both the Power Stone and the Space Stone to destroy an entire moon and launched all of its particles at Iron Man, incapacitating him under the debris. Iron Man recovered after Thanos overpowered Doctor Strange and fought Thanos using every single advanced technology his suit had, launching several attacks at him with his missiles, jackhammers, traps, and repulsors. He even managed to block a blast of the Power Stone with a nanoparticle shield and to briefly block Thanos' Infinity Gauntlet under his leg and to hit him strongly enough to make the Titan bleed. Nevertheless, despite Stark's best efforts, Thanos proved to be far too much for him. Therefore, Iron Man could no longer cover his entire body with the nanoparticles as the suit got more and more damaged. In the end, Thanos disarmed Iron Man and stabbed him in the stomach with the Katar he had crafted as a last resort. Once Thanos left for Earth as Strange had agreed to hand him over the Time Stone, Stark used the armour's suture spray to heal his wound as best as he could. As Iron Man and his allies tried to stand back, they discovered that Thanos had achieved his goal and initiated his universal genocide, leaving Iron Man stranded on Titan with his heavily damaged armour, with no one but Nebula surviving beside him. Final Usage After the battle in which the armour was destroyed, Stark kept the damaged helmet with him when he and Nebula evacuated Titan on the Benatar, and eventually got stranded in the void of space. As Stark accepted his eventual demise from such a situation, he used the helmet to record a goodbye message for Pepper Potts, in hopes she would one day find it. The message proved unnecessary, however, as the Benatar was shortly picked up by Captain Marvel and returned to the New Avengers Facility on Earth. At the Facility, Stark soon had a mental breakdown, in which he angrily removed the Arc Reactor that was used to spawn the suit from his chest, and passed it along to Steve Rogers, telling him to use it himself to take on Thanos. By 2023, the suit was replaced by Mark LXXXV. Capabilities * Superhuman Strength: The Mark L is much stronger than any of the previous armours. It was strong enough to lift entire chunks of building-sized structures with ease, as it enables him to lift and drop a massive pillar of a building on an unaware Thanos. It was also able to nearly pull off the Infinity Gauntlet from Thanos with aid from Spider-Man, although Thanos was weakened due to Mantis forcing him to sleep. However, the strength of the armour proved to be insufficient to allow Stark to single-handedly combat Thanos. Greater strength can be achieved if it is combined with the nanites generated melee weapons. * Superhuman Durability: The Mark L is much more durable, as it was able to show no signs of damage after experiencing a powerful strike from Cull Obsidian. However, Stark slightly flinched thanks to the attack, and as a result, Spider-Man had to catch a blow from Cull Obsidian using his hammer to prevent Stark from receiving any further damage. It was also able to withstand an entire meteor shower being thrown at it, with minimal damages to its integrity systems. However, the durability of the armour still has limits, as Thanos proved strong enough to punch off pieces of the Mark L’s armour with ease. * Flight: The Mark L can fly faster than other armours. Thanks to the nanites manipulation properties of the suit, structures can be added to increase the flight efficiency. * Repulsors: The Mark L is equipped with repulsors that allow Stark to fire beams and fly. However, with this new armour, they are more devastating and powerful. It is now capable of deep space propulsion and gives Stark the ability to launch thruster-enhanced repulsor punches and kicks. * Missiles: The Mark L is equipped with standard missile launchers mounted on the wrists or shoulders. * Unibeam: In the Mark L armour, the Unibeam can strip alien metal with great ease. * Advanced Laser System: Stark's lasers with his fiftieth armour was able to quickly cut through alien metal and keep Cull Obsidian at bay. * Nanite Manipulation: Stark is able to manipulate the nanites within his suit, allowing it to form a wide variety of weapons and tools to use. The nanites can be formed into practically anything Stark thinks of, granting several options for almost any situation. ** Suit Materialisation: Like the Panther Habit, the suit is able to materialise around Stark with the help of nanotechnology and a chest piece inserted by Stark. This makes it more efficient for Stark to don his armour with minimum delay. ** Nanite Relocation: If the suit takes intensive damage to the point where parts of it have been destroyed, it is able to instantly shift the nanites to parts of the armour that has been damaged. However, particles that have been relocated can leave the previous area of the suit more susceptible to damage. Stark displayed this feature when he relocated parts of the armour's feet to the hands so he can keep using his repulsor blasts. ** Foot Thruster: For an extra boost, Stark can combine the feet nanites together to make the suit form a big thruster. Stark used it to propel himself further in pursuit of the Q-Ship. ** Wings: Stark can materialise four small wing-like structures on the back of his suit for extra assistance during flight. The wings have their own thrusters and are helpful for hovering. This function can replace the hand-based repulsor stabilisation maneuver Stark uses to perform, leaving his hands available while flying. Similar to the Foot Thruster, they can also be used to increase momentum, but at a smaller scale. Stark used them during the fight at Titan and in his single combat with Thanos to gain greater impulse for his feet combined Battering Ram. ** Shields: The suit can generate shields to protect from attacks. There are at least three types of shields, varying in size. A small rectangular one used to block Cull Obsidian and a medium circular one used moments later in the same battle. A big rectangular one was used by Iron Man to block a Power Stone energy blast from Thanos during their fight at Titan. ** Repulsor Cannon: Stark could materialise small apertures around his wrist to enhance the power behind his repulsor blasts and beams, enhancing them to the point where they could cleanly slice through trees and to cause Cull Obsidian's highly durable skin to glow with heat. He can summon a more powerful and larger version of this, which materialises a heavy energy cannon around his hand, which arced electricity within it. Although never used, it was presumed it would kill Drax with ease, especially at point-blank range. ** Cluster Cannon: An extremely powerful energy beam. It is the combination of two ion cannons from apertures formed around each of the suit's hands, and four additional cannons that come out of the suit's back, making a total of six shots that converge all in a singular spot to form a devastatingly powerful beam of energy. Presumed to be the suit's strongest weapon, it is powerful enough to send Cull Obsidian flying down an entire street. ** Blades: For close range combat and slashing attacks, Stark can materialise bladed weapons. *** Hand Blade: A long sword-like blade. Stark created it in an attempt to attack Ebony Maw, but was interrupted by Cull Obsidian's hammer. *** Energy Blades: Hand-held semi-circular blades charged with repulsor energy. Stark used in his fight against Thanos. *** Katar: A dagger-like blade materialised from the wrist. Used as a final resort against Thanos, but the Titan broke it and used it on Stark instead. ** Micro Missiles: This new suit is capable of quickly materialising missiles on its back. Stark used them in his battle with Thanos, although the explosions had no effect on him. ** Battering Rams: The Mark L armour can materialise extremely dense, pressure-activated hammers. Bigger rams can be created if two limbs are combined together. They are powerful enough to topple Thanos. ** Power Mallet: A repulsor energy charged and laser guided hammer formed from the hand. It was the only weapon capable of making Thanos bleed, however, the damage was minimal. ** Gauntlet Constraint: A situational tool. Stark created a construction designed to stop Thanos from closing his fist so he cannot use the Infinity Gauntlet. It worked at first, but Thanos then tore it apart with his bare right hand. ** Clamps: The suit is able to generate magnetic constructions capable of clamping onto metallic surfaces. They can be formed from the hands or feet. Stark used a hand one to attach himself to Ebony Maw's Q-Ship and a foot one during his fight against Thanos to maintain balance during his Battering Ram and Power Mallet attacks. * Zero Cannons: Wrist mounted coolant spray blasters, used mainly to close apertures. Stark used them to seal a crack on Ebony Maw's Q-Ship. He used it once again to close the critical wound Thanos caused him with his own Katar. * Glasses HUD: The Suit also has a pair of built-in nanotech glasses which provide a HUD and a link to F.R.I.D.A.Y. without the use of a helmet. They are absorbed on the deployment of the suit. * HUD: Like other iterations of the armour, the Mark L features a HUD. However, unlike previous versions, the new HUD appears to be more streamlined and simplistic. Category:Items Category:Iron Man Armours